Navrina - from the beginning to the end
by annika-lori
Summary: Eight's point of view about Marina and everything that happens between them - it might have more things in there, we'll see what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**Mostly an Eight/Marina story, because I love them. Ship, ship, ship! There might be more than just them in here though, we'll see what happens. **

**Read, review, enjoy!**

* * *

**Eight**

The first time I see her, I know I'm in trouble. The good kind of trouble, I think. I've never liked a girl before – there hasn't been time for that. But I also know immediately that she's the one for me. Her dark hair falls to her shoulders and her eyes sparkle. She's breathtakingly beautiful.

"I'm Seven, but you can call me Marina." She says and hugs me. I'm taken aback by this warm welcome.

"My Cepan originally named me Joseph, but my name here is Naveen. If you want to get all Loric on me, then yes, you can call me Number Eight." I say, smiling. Finally, I'm not alone anymore.

"Well, nice to meet you, Eight." She says.

I barely notice Six, Ella and Crayton with her. I only have eyes for Marina.

xxx

"Eight! Look what I found!" Marina levitates a chest to me. My chest. I teleport to it in disbelief and hug it.

Marina's smiling widely at my excitement. I can't help myself and teleport to her. Our noses are almost touching. I impulsively lean in and kiss her on the mouth. She looks shocked when we break apart and I think I've gone too far. Her cheeks redden and she looks flustered.

"Thank you, Marina. This means the world to me." I say.

"Uh, you're welcome." She says, smiling.

xxx

I've been stabbed... by Six? Something's not right. She's not working for the Mogs. She wouldn't turn her back on her own people.

My chest is bleeding rapidly and I'm losing consciousness. I'm vaguely aware of Marina's hands running over my body, trying to heal me, but for some reason it's not working.

"Stay with me, Eight!" She cries frantically.

I try to respond, but I can't. I can feel myself slipping away and I struggle to open my eyes. If I die, I want her face to be the last I see.

Then, something happens. I feel an intense pain in my chest and I realise that Marina's Legacy is working. The pain gets worse, and then the wound shrinks and disappears.

She gives a cry of relief as I sit up, completely healed. She hugs me tightly.

"You need to know... Six tried to..." I have to warn her.

"That wasn't Six. That was Setrakus Ra." Marina says gently. "I don't know how, but it was." She adds, sensing my confusion.

As she starts to get up, she stops and looks deep into my eyes, giving me butterflies. She takes a deep breath and before my dumb brain can register what's happening, she kisses me.

When she sees my dumbfounded look, she laughs.

"Hey, no time like the present, right?" She says, and runs away to join in the battle.

I couldn't agree more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marina and Eight story! Just because I love them. Here's the next chapter because I couldn't wait to update! **

**Read, review, enjoy!**

* * *

**Eight**

I walk into the kitchen and see Marina cooking. That's all she's been doing since we got to Nine's Chicago safe house.

We're the only two people up, and I want to take advantage of this and talk to her. I want to spend more time with her but it's been difficult with all of the training and fighting.

"Morning," I say as she starts frying some eggs. She jumps.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." She says. She flips the eggs over and starts cooking some bacon. It smells fairly good. I know that she learnt to cook in Santa Teresa when she lived in the convent.

"It smells good." I say nervously. Compliment her. That's what Reynolds always told me to do if I ever got a girlfriend. Not that Marina's my girlfriend, but she could be. If she liked me that way.

"Thanks. You hungry?" She smiles and dishes up some food on a plate.

"Starving."

The food tastes great. I know that it's just eggs and bacon, but it's probably the best simple food I've ever tasted. I may be a little biased, but so what?

"How is it?" Marina asks, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"It's good." I say, smiling. "Hey, did you want to go somewhere after breakfast?" I blurt out. Smooth, Eight. Smooth.

"Where were you thinking of going?" She asks, smiling.

"Well, I haven't seen much of the city and I've been bored staying here." I say.

"I'd like that." She says. "Just let me get changed first."

Xxx

Soon, we're walking around the city together. The sunlight on Marina's hair makes it look all shiny and her eyes sparkle. They always sparkle.

"What?" She says. I must have been staring. I grin.

"Nothing." I say, laughing.

"Really, what?" She says self-consciously.

"I was just thinking about how you saved my life in New Mexico." I still can't thank her enough. I'd be dead if it wasn't for her.

"It was nothing. No big deal." Marina blushes a little. It's cute.

"It was literally everything to me." I say. "You broke the prophecy. How can I ever repay you?" I stare into her eyes intently and I almost kiss her, but I doubt she'd like that.

"Well, you should probably think of something. Maybe you can take a break from being the damsel in distress and save _me _next time." She teases, laughing.

"Hey!" I say, pretending to be wounded. She kisses me on the cheek playfully.

I remember how she'd kissed me after she saved my life. I can't figure out if that was a spontaneous kiss, or if she really meant it.

"I also remember you kissing me..." She cuts me off straight away. She's blushing bright red.

"I was scared you were going to die!" She protests.

"If I'm being honest, I didn't mind." I say playfully.

"Oh, really?" She says, laughing. She's teasing me.

"Well, it wasn't the worst kiss I've ever had." I add.

"What _was _the worst kiss you've ever had?" She asks curiously.

"Well, I've never had a bad kiss." I say, grinning. "Also, all of my kisses have been with you, just so you know."

She blinks and looks down. "I was your first kiss?" She giggles.

"Why is that funny to you?" I ask, pretending to be hurt.

"You just seem to be the kind of guy that would kiss heaps of girls!" She says between laughs.

"And you've obviously kissed other guys if you're laughing this hard." I say teasingly.

"Pfft, totally. Like all of the guys in Santa Teresa." She says jokingly.

"Lies. You never met any boys." I say.

"Okay, you got me." She admits. "So I'm not a bad kisser then?" She grins.

"Well, we've only kissed twice, but so far, you're not bad." I say, laughing.

"Keeping count, I see?"

"Yep."

She smiles at me and we stare into each other's eyes for a while. I hold her gaze until she drops hers shyly.

"Why do you always do that?" I ask.

"Do what?" She says, confused.

"We'll be flirting and everything's fine and then all of a sudden you put your walls up and shut me out. It's like you're not interested." I say. It sounds a bit desperate, but I want her to know that she can trust me.

"It's not that, Eight. I promise. I'm scared. I'm scared of letting you in. I'm scared of being let down. I'm just scared." She replies gently.

I stare into her eyes and this time, she doesn't look away so I lean in and kiss her. It's different from our other kisses because no one's watching and it's just us. It's perfect.

"You don't have to be scared. I'll never let you down." I say. "I'll always be there for you."

"Always?" She asks, smiling.

"Always."


	3. Chapter 3

**Marina and Eight story; I love them way too much! Here's the next chapter!**

**Read, review, enjoy!**

* * *

**Eight**

"So are we officially a couple now, or what?" I ask. Please say yes. Please say yes.

"Hmm. I'll have to think about that one." Marina teases, her hand in mine.

"You just broke my heart." I say, mock-sadly.

"Of course we are an official couple, Eight. I literally thought you'd never ask." She says, laughing.

She's been holding out on me. I wish I'd just asked her out earlier. But we're together now, and that's all that matters.

"I didn't think you'd like me that way." I admit. I sound like an idiot. But I don't care.

"Are you kidding? I liked you from the first minute I saw you!" Marina blurts out.

"Really?" I ask, disbelieving.

"Seriously, I did!" She says, laughing.

"I liked you too. If I'd known, I would have asked you out ages ago!" I say. I can't believe it.

She leans into me and I wrap my arms around her. I still can hardly believe that this beautiful girl is mine.

"If you two lovebirds can pull yourselves together for a while, we're going to have a training session in the Lecture Hall." Nine yells at us.

We roll our eyes and walk into the hall.

Xxx

"First up, Marina and Eight!" Nine calls. I roll my eyes. Nine will love this. If I win, I'm a bad boyfriend for beating her. If I lose, I'm weak.

Marina sighs. She knew this was coming.

I shape shift into some huge beast and Marina rolls her eyes.

"Show-off." She mutters, grinning.

I charge at her, but she's not there. Damn. I forgot she has superspeed. I decide to go back to my normal form, so I do, and teleport behind her, kicking her legs out from under her.

She struggles, but I'm stronger than her. With telekinesis, she shoves me off of her. She punches me in the throat and I gasp. Ouch. She punches me in the stomach, hard enough to wind me.

"Sorry!" She giggles and tackles me to the ground.

I'm too busy trying to catch my breath and I fall face first onto the ground. My nose takes most of the hit and I feel it break.

She holds me there for three seconds.

"Marina wins!" Nine cheers.

She's laughing, until she sees my face.

"Oh my god, did I break your nose?" She gasps, and places her hands on it, healing it immediately.

"It's fine." I say. "Nice fighting."

"Thanks. But you went easy on me, didn't you?" She asks as we walk into the lounge.

"Of course not!" I protest, smiling.

"It's sweet." She says.

"Great. I've got you fooled. Just remind me not to get on your bad side. You've got a pretty good punch."

"You could never get on my bad side, Eight." Marina sits next to me on the couch and I wrap my arm around her waist.

"I'm pretty sure you don't have a bad side." I add.

She smiles, and I'm aware of how beautiful she is. There's girls that are just your boring pretty, and then there's Marina. With her dark hair and her big eyes, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I'm so lucky to have her.

"That's what you know." She grins playfully.

This time, when we kiss, she leans in.

"Now we're even." She says teasingly and I laugh.

I think I'm in love with her.

When I was a kid, Reynolds told me that the Loric fall in love once and it's for life. He was married on Lorien. When he 'loved' Lola on Earth, it wasn't real love. It was like love, but it wasn't actual love. He told me that if I ever find that real love, to take it and never let it go.

I'll never let her go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Marina and Eight story; mostly Eight's POV! I love them as a couple, way too much. Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's pretty short, but the next one will definitely be longer!**

**Most likely I won't always update this quickly but at the moment I'm in a writing mood! **

**Read, review, enjoy!**

* * *

**Eight**

Five is a traitor. He's working for the Mogs.

"Are you crazy?" Marina screams as he hurls Nine at a tree. Nine cries out and I'm sure he's broken some bones, maybe even his back.

"You need to understand my side of the story." Five says, and his arm goes rubbery and holds Marina back as she tries to move and heal Nine.

"His left hand! Those balls!" She yells at Nine and I.

We understand immediately. The three of us combine our telekinesis and break Five's hand, making him drop the balls. He cries out and his skin turns back to normal.

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way..." He says, tears streaming down his face.

I'm repulsed by him. The Mogs have brainwashed him.

"We can still help you, Five. If you'll let us." Marina says softly.

I can tell that Five will come around. Between sobs, he nods.

Nine doesn't seem to pick this up. "Crying like a little girl." He says tauntingly.

Something inside Five snaps and he roars in anger, running towards Nine with his dagger raised. Nine struggles to move, but I realise that Five is holding him in place with telekinesis.

I make a decision. I'm going to save Nine. He's our strategist, our best fighter. As Five strikes, I teleport in front of Nine.

"NO!" Nine yells as Five plunges the dagger into my heart. When he realises what he's done, he staggers back in shock. Marina screams in horror.

I've only got a few seconds left to live. I have to tell Marina how I feel.

She rushes towards me, crying, and I open my mouth to speak.

_I love you. _

I can't say it. My body won't let me.

"Marina..." I begin. But I don't have time. I'm dying.

As she reaches me, I collapse into her arms and everything goes black.

Then, there's nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Marina and Eight story; mostly Eight's POV! They're definitely my favourite couple in the series! Here's the next chapter! It's not the best chapter, but the next one will be better, I promise!**

**Read, review, enjoy! Hope I'm doing okay with the story!**

* * *

**Eight**

I'm dead.

I'm walking and there's a group of people in the distance. I run towards them. I'm sick of being alone. Maybe Reynolds will be there.

"Who are you?" A tall girl with blonde hair says.

"I'm Number Eight." I say. She frowns. Next to her, there's a shorter girl and a tanned guy.

"I'm Number One." She says, still frowning.

"I'm Two." The other girl says.

"I'm Three." The guy shakes my hand.

"Is the charm broken or something?" One asks.

"Oh, yeah. We're all together now. Or, we were." I say bitterly.

"Were?" Three asks. "What happened?"

"Well, he died, idiot." One says.

"Not only am I dead, but I was killed by Number Five." I growl.

An old man steps forward. "Five killed you?" He asks sadly. I nod.

"I'm Albert. I was his Cepan."

"He told us about you." I begin, not really sure what to say.

"How did he kill you? Was it an accident?" He asks hopefully.

"He was found by the Mogadorians after you died. They took him in and brainwashed him. He tried to kill Nine, but I teleported in front of him and so I died instead." I feel bad for telling Albert this.

"I'm sorry, Eight." He says. "They should have gotten him a younger Cepan. Maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"It wasn't your fault. Blame the Mogadorians." I say angrily.

"Well, if they have one of us, at least we have one of them on our side." One says, "His name is Adam."

"So it's true then." I'm glad we've at least got someone else to help.

"You know about him?" Two says.

"Yeah. Sam, one of our allies, told him about us."

"He tried to save us, but he was too late." Three explains.

"I gave him my Legacies." One says, smiling. "He deserved to have powers."

"Sam also told me that. You had Earthquake Generation? It's an awesome Legacy."

"I wish I could have known what my other Legacies would have been." She says wistfully.

"Joseph?" A familiar voice calls. Reynolds.

"Reynolds!" I push past people to get to him and we hug.

"I'm so, so sorry, Eight. I should never have trusted her." He says and I know he's speaking about Lola.

"It's okay, Reynolds. I forgave you ages ago." I say.

"Did you... ever find your love?" He asks me.

"I did. Her name is Marina. She's Number Seven." I say, and he smiles.

"Marina? Is she okay?" A lady walks up to me, looking worried.

"I hope so. She was fighting when I died."

"You loved her?" She asks, and I nod.

"Everyone who met her loved her. She's that kind of loveable person." I say. It's true. And saying it only makes me realise how much I miss her.

"I'm Adelina." She says, and hugs me. "I'm glad she found someone, even if it was only for a short time."

So everyone else here is a Cepan. They all introduce themselves. I already know Crayton and Reynolds, of course.

"This is my Cepan, Hilde." One says, introducing me to an older lady.

Two introduces her Cepan as Conrad.

Three's Cepan is called Haji. It's a Kenyan name; that's where they were living when they were killed.

A man called Henri introduces himself as John's Cepan.

"John's a great guy." I tell him and he smiles proudly.

I'm also introduced to Katarina, who was Six's Cepan. She's incredibly brave, from what Six had said when we talked.

"I'm Sandor." A man says, smiling. "I was Nine's Cepan."

"We were hiding out in your Chicago penthouse. The Lecture Hall is amazing." I compliment him.

"Well, Nine and I decided to hide in plain sight, baby. It works." He says, clearly proud of himself. He's so like Nine.

"Why are we all here?" I ask. I thought something else would happen after death. I don't know.

"I think that we're stuck here until the war ends." Katarina says.

"But, I'm fairly sure that Pittacus Lore said that it is possible for a Garde to be brought back to life in rare circumstances." Henri says.

"How?" I really want to see Marina again.

"Well, they can't have been dead for too long and they had to have find their Loric love, who would bring them back if they had the healing Legacy. The details are confusing, but that's the general idea." Henri explains.

I could come back to life. I could see Marina again. I could live the life I always wanted.

"All they have to do is touch you." Sandor says.

"Was it Marina? Your love?" Crayton asks knowingly.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

He rolls his eyes. "Please. Ever since you kissed her when she found your chest I knew you liked her."

Maybe I wasn't so subtle with that move.

Xxx

**Marina**

Eight's gone. I can't believe it. I have to keep looking at his scar on my ankle to convince myself that he's not just going to teleport into my bedroom and scare me any second.

We're living in California now, because the house in Chicago was raided by Mogs. We met up with John, Sarah, Malcolm, Adam and Sam there. Ella was kidnapped. We'll find her.

For some reason, John brought Eight's chest along. It's unlocked now, and everything's useless in it but I find myself looking through there anyway. I touch his duplicator and remember him playing around with it. I smile to myself.

Eight's body is in another room. It's only been a day since he was killed by Five and we're going to bury him, but we haven't had the chance.

I walk into the room. I have to say a proper goodbye; I miss him so much. My heart aches and I feel like half of me is missing. I sit next to him.

"Eight, I miss you so much. Life without you isn't worth living. It's only been a day and already I feel like I'm dying too." I touch his hand and remember how it used to hold mine.

Wait.

I swear, that was a pulse.

"John! Guys!" I scream.

They all run into the room.

"I swear, I just felt a pulse." I say shakily. I run my hands over the wound in his chest. The icy feeling starts off hesitant, and then it flows.

"It's working!" I shout, as colour floods Eight's face. He's breathing. I'm healing him.

Finally, he gasps and sits up. "I knew you could do it, Marina!" He says, and kisses me.

"How is this even possible?" I ask him.

"When I was... dead... I saw the others. The Cepan, and One, Two and Three. Henri, John's Cepan, told me that Garde can be brought back to life if they've only been dead a short while. You brought me back to life, Marina." He says.

I hug him tightly. "I thought you were going to stop being the damsel in distress." I tease him lightly.

"I guess not." He laughs.

"You saw the Cepans?" Nine asks wistfully. Eight nods.

"They all say hi, and that they miss you so much. They love you and they're so proud of you." Eight pauses. "One says that she wishes that she were here with you, Adam." Adam smiles.

"What did Adelina think of you?" I say. She would have been surprised that Eight and I were together, I'm sure.

"She likes me. She's glad you found me."

The rest of the Garde leave, seeing that Eight and I want to talk.

"Well, I'm glad too." I say.

"When I was a kid, Reynolds told me that the Loric fall in love once, and it's for life. Henri told me that to come back to life, only the person I was meant to be with could heal me." Eight looks into my eyes. He always gives me butterflies. "Before I died, I tried to tell you something. I didn't have enough time and I don't ever want that to happen again."

I look at him, waiting.

"I love you, Marina. I always have, and I always will. You're the love of my life; that's why I'm alive again. Because you healed me." He says. My eyes fill with tears.

"You're not crying?" He says, laughing.

"Well, I tend to cry when the people I love die." I say through my tears.

"You love me?" He asks.

"Of course I do." I say. He never seems to believe it. Why not? I have no idea.

"I missed you, Marina." He says.

"I missed you too, Eight. Really."

"I'll never leave you again." He says. I bury my face into his chest.

"You'd better not." I say.

"Is that a threat?" He says jokingly.

"Oh yeah. You should see my new Legacy." I reply. He looks surprised. "Don't worry, you'll see."

"You're dangerous."

"Don't get on my bad side then." I threaten, but it's not effective because I'm smiling.

"I thought you said I could never get on your bad side." Eight says, and I laugh.

"That's what you know," I reply. The exact reply I said last time.

He kisses me again. "Don't worry. I'll stay with you. Forever."

"Forever?" I ask.

"That's right." He says.


	6. Chapter 6

**Marina and Eight story. It's mostly in Eight's POV because I find it easier to write it from his perspective for some reason. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! **

**Don't forget to review, I'd love some more feedback!**

* * *

**Eight**

Now that I'm alive again, I feel like I have a second chance. I do feel sorry for the others that can't be brought back, but I told them that I'd help win the war for them so that they could finally be at peace with the rest of the Loric.

I knew Marina and I were meant to be together. I don't know if she remembers, but when we were on the ship travelling to Earth, we were an inseparable pair. Always playing together. I even had a little crush on her. I'm sure that Reynolds knew that she was the one for me at that point; he didn't seem surprised when I told him that she was Number Seven.

"_Did you... ever find your love?" He asked me. _

"_I did. Her name is Marina. She's Number Seven." I said, and he smiled. _

It wasn't just a happy smile. It was a knowing smile, like he knew this would happen all along. I remember when I was little and we had a long conversation about girls and love.

"_Reynolds?" I asked. _

"_Yes, Joseph?" He replied. _

"_What is love?" _

_He'd sighed. "Love is difficult to describe. When you're Loric, you love once. It's for life. Love fills you up inside. It's like the warm sun on a freezing cold day. It's better than anything else in the world." He paused. "If you ever find it, don't let it go." _

"_Yuck. I'll never love anyone. Girls have germs." I said, screwing up my nose._

"_You say that now, but she's out there somewhere. When you find her, you'll know straight away." _

I didn't believe him at the time, but now I understand. The first time I saw Marina, I only had eyes for her. I'm starting to think that Reynolds knew me better that I knew myself. It makes me miss him even more, but I'm glad I had a chance to talk to him, even if it meant being dead for a while.

"Hey," Marina sits on the couch next to me. I really did miss her. "Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You've got a funny expression on your face." She smiles.

"Nah, I was just thinking. And what are you talking about? My face is always like this." I mock-protest.

"I might have to rethink this relationship then." She teases and kisses me once. "But seriously, what were you thinking about?" She adds curiously.

"Reynolds. About things he used to say to me." I tell her about when he talked about love with me and she grins.

"And now look at you. Exactly how he said you would be."

"And the other thing...when I told him that I loved you, he wasn't surprised at all that it was you. He looked like he already knew." I reveal. She smiles, pleased that I told Reynolds about her.

"Really? How could he have known?"

"Do you remember much from the trip here?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"Not really. Only a little bit. I was always crying, I think."

"You were. And the only time you stopped crying was when I talked to you. Adelina couldn't even get you to stop crying." I begin and she laughs. "We were inseparable. We were always playing together and I always made you laugh. I had a tiny crush on you, too."

"Really? Back then?" Marina laughs. "That's crazy that we're together now."

"I think that's why Reynolds wasn't surprised. Because the Loric usually fall for someone that they've known for ages and when he used to watch us play together, I think he knew then that we were meant to be."

"I never thought that you were this romantic, Eight. I can't believe you remember that." Marina says, a cute smile on her face. She's so happy.

"Don't underestimate me yet. There's more where that came from." I say with a grin.

Marina kisses me gently and I kind of forget what we were talking about. She's kind of funny that way. One kiss from her and I could basically forget my name. I'm glad Nine can't read minds. If he ever found out that I was thinking that, he'd never stop teasing me.

"Hey, guys, what was – Oh." John walks into the room and sees us kissing. He turns red and so does Marina.

"Uh, never mind." He says and rushes out. Marina groans.

"That was so embarrassing!" She puts her hands on her cheeks, flustered.

"Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?" I tease her.

She rolls her eyes. "Of course not, silly. If Sister Dora could see me now, she would slap me." She laughs at herself. At the convent where she stayed, there was strictly no fraternising. Not that they had a chance – they went to an all girls school and there were no boys in the convent.

I laugh. I can't believe my luck. How did I end up with someone like her? She's the most gorgeous girl I've ever met and she chose me. Out of all of the guys, she chose me.

**Marina **

When Eight was gone, even though it was only for a day, when people talked to me, I was just empty. I wasn't myself.

"_Marina? Do you want something to eat?" Six asked. _

_I could barely shake my head. _

"_You can't keep going on like this. Eight would want you to get on with your life. Do you think he died so that you could become like this? You'd think that you were the one that died, not him." _

_Something inside of me snapped. It was the same feeling that happened when Eight died. The one that fuelled my anger. The anger that changed me. _

"_What would you know, Six? You don't know anything about love. All you know is the feelings that you think you have for John. If he died, and you loved him with all of your heart, could you go on? Could you? I'll love Eight forever. It's like my heart has been taken. I can't smile. I can't eat. I can't do anything. Because everything reminds me of him and it makes it harder." _

_Six looked taken aback. "I'm sorry, Marina – I..." _

_I cut her off. "You're _sorry? _You're sorry? I wish that I was dead, just so I could be with him. That's how much this hurts. Death would be less painful then what I'm feeling now." _

_Six pulled me into a hug, which she never does. "I can't imagine how you feel. But I know it's hard for you. Eight loved you, Marina. He'd hate to see you like this." _

I knew she was right. So, for Eight, I began to be my old self again. And then he came back to life.

Ever since Eight died, I've been having nightmares. I don't tell him this because I don't want him to worry about me. It's always the same nightmare.

_We're back where Eight was killed and I see Five stabbing Eight in the heart. In the dream, I try to move, but I can't. I'm stuck. He dies before I can reach him and his last word echoes in my brain. _

"_Marina..."_

_The dream shifts forward a few weeks._

_Eight comes back to life, but he's not the same Eight. He's working for the Mogs and he's trying to kill me. He yells awful things to my face and accuses me of killing him. _

"_You let me die!" He screams and punches me in the nose. I'm crying and I don't want to hurt him. _

_Then he goes in for the kill. _

"Marina? What's wrong?" Eight peers over me, looking worried. He wipes my forehead, and I realise I must have been screaming.

"I'm okay. Just a nightmare." I try to say with a weak laugh, but I start to cry.

He wipes my tears away and hugs me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well... it's you getting killed. It happens every night." I begin and he sighs.

"I'm sorry, Marina. I promise, I'm not leaving you."

"There's more." I take a shaky breath. "You come back, but you're not the same person. You're working for the Mogs and you're yelling at me... and then you try to kill me." I burst into tears again. It's all too much. I can't handle the nightmares. They're the worst because it feels like I'm losing him all over again.

"That's never going to happen, Marina. I promise. It was just a dream." He pats me on the back consolingly and I lean into him.

"But they feel so real, Eight. Every night... it's so scary." I shudder. I don't want to lose him.

"I'm staying in here tonight." He says finally. "That way when you wake up, I'll be here."

"Thank you," I sigh. He kisses my forehead.

"Anything for you, Marina."

I love him more than anything in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Navrina story! It's mostly from Eight's perspective because I just find it easier to write it that way. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! **

**Please review! If you read it, I'd love some feedback even if it's constructive criticism. I don't mind if you don't log in, but I just want to know how I'm doing here! **

**Until next time! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Eight**

Marina's nightmares are so upsetting. I blame myself for them. I know that I chose to save Nine and everything, but I feel so bad watching her cry herself back to sleep only to wake up screaming again. It's heart breaking. When someone you love is in pain, you just want to stop it. But I can't stop her pain because I'm not a healer.

There's only one thing that really makes me mad, and that's when Marina gets hurt. I know that she doesn't need me to protect her but I just feel like I have to. I'm her boyfriend. I'm supposed to be there for her. But how can I protect her from herself?

"Eight? Are you awake?" Marina whispers quietly.

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

"I think so. They weren't so bad tonight. Thanks for staying with me again." She says gratefully.

"That's okay, Marina. Do you need me to stay tonight?"

"If you don't mind." She says shyly, smiling.

"Of course I don't. I love you."

"I love you too." She smiles and pulls me in for a kiss.

Xxx

"Okay, people, let's get organised!" Nine yells.

We've decided that it's time to rescue Ella. We need her and she needs us. She can't be brainwashed by Setrakus Ra. It would mean our deaths as well as hers, most likely.

"I hope we find her. I'm worried." Marina says, hugging herself.

"They won't hurt her." John says reassuringly. "She's valuable to them."

"Woah, wait a minute." Six says. "Ella was the one that got our Legacies back in New Mexico... what'll we do if we have to battle Setrakus Ra without her? We'll never get them back!"

"We'll rescue her first." Nine says firmly.

I've grown pretty close to Ella. She's like a little sister to me and I'll be furious if anything happens to her.

Xxx

**Marina**

We're now at the Mog base in New Mexico. Again. The tablet of Sam's dad's said that Ella was here.

My stomach turns nervously. This is where we went up against Setrakus Ra for the first time. Eight nearly died here and I'm scared of losing him again. But I push that thought away; he doesn't need my protection. Besides, if I don't focus, I could be the one dying.

"You okay?" Eight squeezes my hand.

"Yeah. I just don't want to lose anyone today." I say shakily.

"We won't. We'll get in there, get her out, and be done." He says reassuringly with a smile.

I like his easy-going attitude. We'll be fine, I guess.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Six says, determined.

We all nod.

"Then let's get this shit started!" Nine says excitedly.

He's always excited for a fight.

We charge into the cave and instantly we're confused.

"Which way?" John asks. "I can't see, it's too dark."

"I've got it. Let me take the lead." I suggest.

I see two tunnels, one leading to the left and the other to the right. I need to make a decision, because one could lead us to Ella and the other could get us very, very lost.

_Ella? _I try telepathically. I don't know if it'll work, seeing as how she was comatose, but we'll see.

"Marina? Is everything okay?" Six asks.

"There's two tunnels leading in different directions." I say quietly. "I'm trying to communicate with Ella telepathically to find her."

"Well, hurry. We don't want to take too long here." Six pushes and I try again.

_Ella? Where are you? _Please answer.

_Marina? Is that you? Help me! _Ella's voice comes back, panicked.

_Where are you? _I ask quickly in my mind.

_Take the left tunnel and follow it to the end. There's a room on the left. I'm in there. _She replies, a nervous edge to her voice. _And hurry. They're going to drug me. _

"I got through to her! She says take the tunnel on the left and she's in the left room at the end!" I say hurriedly, and we take the left tunnel.

As we get to the end, I get more and more nervous. I hope she's okay.

We're at the door. "You guys ready for this?" I ask nervously.

"I was born for this." Nine says.

We knock the door down.

"Ella!" I shout, seeing her tiny form in a chair.

She's strapped down and looks dazed, but she smiles weakly at me when she sees me.

"Marina? Is it really you?" She cries.

"It's me. We're here to save you."

"Quick! The Mogadorian will be back any second now!" She warns and Nine breaks the bonds that are holding her down.

"Let's get out of here!" John says urgently and we rush out of the room, where a group of Mogadorians are waiting for us with their cannons raised.

Not wasting a second, I freeze them. Icicles pop up everywhere, and I aim them at the Mogs. Soon they're all just piles of ash.

"Nice Legacy." Eight whistles approvingly.

"I told you." I grin at him, and we run.

Five's standing right there with an eye-patch on.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" He growls.

"You've got some nerve." I say angrily. "Don't you remember what I said to you?"

His hand goes to his eye-patch, and for a second he looks nervous. And then he growls again.

"Come on then. Show me what you've got."

"Are you serious? You're still going against your own kind? After what happened to Eight?"

"I didn't mean to kill Eight. I meant to kill Nine." Five says, as if that's alright.

"Oh, and I suppose that makes it all better." I hiss at him.

Eight glares at Five pointedly. "You almost ruined everything, Five."

"How are you even alive?"

"As if I'm going to tell you." Eight yells. "You turned your back on your own people!"

We see Nine creeping up behind Five, but we don't react. We have to keep Five busy or he'll hurt Nine.

"It's for the greater good. There's still time to switch sides." Five says calmly. "The Beloved Leader will –"

He's hit right in the back of the head by Nine, and collapses on the ground.

"Nice shot." Eight says.

We tie Five up and gag him while he's still unconscious and put him on the chair where Ella was being kept. He won't be able to get off of the chair for a while.

We put the door back up and I freeze it shut.

"Cool." Eight grins.

"Let's get out of here." Nine says, and we rush off as quickly as possible.

Soon, we're outside.

_Ella, I just have to check that you're not Setrakus Ra. _I say to her telepathically. I have to make sure that it's her.

_It's me, I promise. _She says back to me and I sigh in relief. Setrakus Ra wouldn't have been able to respond if I was thinking to Ella directly.

"Let's go back to the safe-house." Nine says and we head off.

Xxx

**Eight**

We're back in the safe-house in California. I'm so glad Ella's safe – she's unharmed as well. It's lucky for us. She doesn't know that I died and came back, because she doesn't get scars like we do, so we've decided that not to tell her.

As we walk inside, there's a bunch of Mogs there. How did they find us?

"Ella?" Marina says worriedly. "How did they find us?"

Ella's eyes fill with tears. "I forgot! They put a tracking device inside my arm." She starts to cry. "I'm so sorry, guys."

"It's fine. We'll deal with that later. Let's get rid of them and move!" Nine yells.

Ella rushes to get to the chests and grabs one of the daggers on the wall.

Marina shoots down Mogs with icicles – I'm still mesmerised by that Legacy; it's called Cryokinesis. Reynolds told me that it's one of the rarest there is.

It's awesome to watch it in action.

A Mog sneaks up behind Marina with a dagger and before I can even teleport to so save her, he's stabbed her in the back. She cries out as the blade protrudes her abdomen and collapses on the ground.

I've only got minutes to save her.

"John!" I scream in panic. "Marina's hurt!"

"Is it serious?" He yells back.

"She's only got minutes before she's gone! Heal her!"

I teleport to her and grab her, before teleporting back to John.

Marina's eyelids flutter. "Eight..." She whispers.

"Shh, it's okay. John's going to heal you." I look at John, determined, and he places a hand on her wound. It's going to take time, so I storm back to the Mogadorian that stabbed Marina.

I scream in anger. "How dare you hurt her!"

The Mog starts to disintegrate, turning to ash before my eyes.

It's a new Legacy. Carieskinesis. Awesome.

I hold out my hands, experimenting. Mog after Mog turns to ash. It's easier than blinking an eye. It's a useful Legacy.

"New Legacy?" Marina says, kissing me on the cheek. I grin.

"Yeah."

"Ella?" Marina yells in fright, and I turn, worried.

Ella's lying on the floor looking pale. Blood flows from a huge wound in her upper arm. The dagger she was holding is on the floor.

Xxx

**Marina**

Ella's hurt.

"What happened?" I ask her worriedly as I go to heal her arm. The wound has hit her artery. She only has minutes left before she dies of blood loss.

"I had to get the tracking device out." She pants. "It's on the floor there."

I place my hands on her wound and feel the familiar icy feeling coursing through me. It's going to take a couple of minutes.

"Ella, you could have died!" I say, shaken. "At least warn someone so they can heal you."

"I didn't think it through, okay. I just didn't want everyone to be in more danger." She says and I sigh.

She's brave.

"That's all of them!" Nine yells. "Let's get out of here before more come!"

I pick Ella up, still healing her. As an afterthought, I grab the tracking device. We can put it on a truck or something.

"Was that the only one they put in you?" I ask urgently.

"Yes. They never knocked me out at all, so I haven't missed anything. I woke up as soon as they were pulling me from the room in Chicago."

We get into the car.

"Where are we going now?" Six asks.

"It doesn't matter, as long as it's somewhere the Mogs won't find us." John says wearily.

"Stop the car!" I yell and Nine hits the brakes, hard.

"What are you doing, crazy?" Nine yells. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Nine was scared? Am I hearing right?" Eight teases and Nine glares at him.

"Ella's tracking device! I have to get rid of it!" I say. The tracking device is small and I can run to a truck on the freeway. "I won't be long!"

Before the others can respond, I run to a truck travelling on the freeway in the opposite direction and jump on the back.

It's travelling fast but I wedge the tracking device onto it so that it won't fall off and jump off of the truck. Because of my superspeed Legacy, I'm fine to do that and I land on my feet and run back to the others.

"Alright, it's gone." I say confidently and they grin.

"_Now _can we leave?" Ella says impatiently.

"We can leave." I confirm.

I lean on Eight in the back seat and he drapes a blanket over me. His arm rests on me and it's warmth is comforting. I start to drift off. I'm exhausted from all of the healing and fighting.

When he thinks I'm asleep, he kisses my forehead gently.

I know I'm not having nightmares tonight.

* * *

**So, not so much Navrina in this chapter and I'm sorry for that, but I thought that I should get to saving Ella and all that before going on further. I'd realised that I'd revived Eight and just forgotten about her! **

**Hope you liked the chapter, please review! It would really help!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Navrina story! Again, still mostly from Eight's perspective! I just find it easier to write it that way, but there's also Marina's perspective in there because that's fun to write too. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!**

**If you read it, please take one minute of your time to review! It's not too hard and it would make my life a little easier! Constructive criticism will be taken gladly! **

**Just so you know, I'll be going away for 8 days so I won't be updating until I get back...so sorry about that! Until next time! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Eight**

I look at Marina.. She's asleep on me, but I don't mind. She looks so peaceful, for the first time in ages. I can tell she's not having nightmares.

I think back to when she got impaled by that sword and shudder. I don't know how I would be able to go on if she died.

I kiss her forehead gently.

I don't take these little things for granted; before I died, I would have. But now that I'm back to life, everything is special. Every kiss, every hug. Even every smile.

I love her so much it hurts.

A while ago, the thought of being her would have made me laugh.

I never thought she'd want to be with someone like me.

But she did.

I was so surprised.

When she kissed me in New Mexico after she saved me, I just thought it was because her emotions were running high. I thought that it was spontaneous.

But it wasn't.

I look down at her beautiful face and see her eyes open. She smiles at me.

"Good morning," She yawns.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." I grin.

"Huh. Yeah. I need to brush my hair."

"Yeah, you do. I mean, is there a bird living in there, or...?" I tease her and she rolls her eyes.

"You're supposed to say 'No, Marina, you look gorgeous.'" She giggles.

"Oh, sorry. No, Marina, you look gorgeous." I imitate her giggle at the end.

"Much better."

"Hey, sleepyheads." Nine says. He's been taking turns driving with Six and John.

"Where are we headed?" Marina yawns again.

"We've just driven into Montana." John says. Wow. That's pretty far.

"We're not staying, though. It's just for a short while." Six clarifies.

"Where's the proper destination, then?" I ask.

"I'm thinking New York." Nine says. "It's a big town and we've still got heaps of gems between us. We can make a new version of Chicago if we want and hide out there for a while."

"I'm all for that." Marina says, kind of nervously. She hates running. It scares her, I think, since she's never been like that before. She's lived in a convent for eleven years, so running freaks her out.

I squeeze her hand and she smiles at me gratefully.

"That's a good idea, Nine. If it's anything like Chicago, we'll be able to hide there until we're all fully developed." John says.

"So it's settled then, we're going to New York?" Nine says excitedly.

Ella sits up and yawns. "New York. I like that place."

"You've been there?" Marina asks.

"When Crayton and I were looking for Garde. We ended up there." She explains.

"It's going to be a long drive." Six says wearily.

"We're not flying, because that can be dangerous and we don't want to take risks." Nine begins. "But we're also going to have to drive near Ohio to get to New York, so we'll have to keep our eyes open for Mogs."

"Road trip!" I cheer, grinning. I've always loved road trips; they're awesome.

"Oh no." Six groans. "Eight's not going to shut up this whole trip. Marina, work your stuff and make him be quiet."

"What, like this?" She says cheekily and before I can react, she kisses me.

It works and my mouth opens and shuts like a goldfish. After all this time, she still makes me dumbfounded.

"Exactly like that." Six rolls her eyes at my reaction but smiles as she relaxes against the seat. "I haven't felt this relaxed in ages. I can almost convince myself that we're normal teenagers going on a normal car trip."

I know what she means. It's what normal human teenagers do, so we can feel almost normal, like we're not running.

Soon we'll be able to stop running when this war is over and settle down on Lorien. I can't wait.

Nine grins at me and turns to Six.

"Hey, you know, when we get back to Lorien, we're going to have to repopulate." He winks and she rolls her eyes.

"I'd rather repopulate with a squid." She snorts and he winces, pretending to be offended.

"Ouch. That was harsh."

"I thought you were tough." Six teases and I laugh. She's shooting him down big time.

"Yeah, well not around pretty girls." Nine says, winking again and Marina rolls her eyes.

"Huh. And here I thought you were pretty good around John." I joke, and John sits up in the front.

"Hey!" He protests. "I'll beat you up. I'm Pittacus Lore."

"Not that Pittacus shit again, Johnny! You're not Pittacus if I can beat you." Nine counters.

"Pittacus Lore has all of the Legacies, right?" Marina asks.

"Yeah, he does."

"Well I'd just like to point out that John's the only one that shares Legacies with more than one of us." She says.

I never thought of that.

"You know, she does have a point." Six agrees and I nod.

"Well, we all know it's John, Nine or Eight." Marina says. "Because they're the only ones that have had dreams with Setrakus, with the exception of Ella."

"Well that narrows it down." Six says.

"When did you get this smart, Marina?" Nine teases and she laughs.

"I grew up in a convent and actually went to school." She says. "I was top of the class in most subjects."

"What happened to blending in?" John says, confused. "Henri always told me to downplay my intelligence."

"True, but I just looked like a normal kid there. It was different in Santa Teresa; every kid tried their hardest." She explains.

Ella sits up in the back. "I was never in school; Crayton taught me everything. I was too young to defend myself there and it was harder to leave a place if I was in school. People would notice my disappearance."

I know what she means. That's the exact reason Reynolds never took me to school. That's the reason we hid out in India. Hiding in secluded places made it easier to blend in. Most people in India – with the exception of Commander Sharma – didn't even know I existed, which is how I liked it.

"That's what Katarina did for me." Six says.

"Hey, we've got something in common." Nine says, making a purposely bad attempt at flirting. "I didn't go to school either."

"Yeah, I can tell." Six insults him. It's really entertaining watching Nine try to flirt with her over and over only for him to be shot down. Love it.

"You're mean." He says to her.

"And you're not as tough as you said you were."

I don't know if it's just me noticing this, but it looks like they're going to get together. I glance at Marina and she grins.

"You noticed too?" She asks knowingly.

"You read my mind."

She leans into me and I wrap my arms around her. Within minutes, she's asleep again.

She really does love her sleep and she looks cute – she's so peaceful.

"She's asleep again?" Nine asks incredulously.

"Her healing Legacy takes a lot out of her." I say and he sighs.

We'll have to train Marina more so that she'll eventually be less tired after she uses her Legacy. We can't have her passing out from exhaustion on the battlefield. She could be killed.

But I would never let that happen. I wouldn't be able to go on if she was dead. It might sound a bit cocky, but I don't know how she lived without me when I was dead. I know it was only for a day, but if she died I would literally be beating myself up inside. I'd almost want to commit suicide to be with her. If she loved me like I love her, she would have been the same.

I haven't really spoken to her about what happened after I died but I know that it's a conversation we need to have. I've been pushing it away because I want to enjoy the time we have right now, but I know that my death was hard on her. She still gets upset when I'm gone because it feels like I'm dead again.

Xxx

We've been driving for days with only a few short breaks for showers and food. We've travelled a long distance; from Montana to Illinois, so Nine's decided that we'll have a break and stay in a hotel for a few days. We're staying two to a room, so Six offered to go with Ella. Nine is with John and Marina's with me.

We've been staying in the same room for a while now anyway, ever since we were in California. She had nightmares and I offered to stay with her. It was only going to be a short time thing, but since I was staying in there every night, I'd just moved all of my stuff into her room, since she was alone in there anyway.

"It's just a couple of days so we can rest." Nine clarifies. "No training, just relaxing. Don't get into any trouble."

I've decided to take Marina to dinner on a proper date because I've never really done that before. I'm really excited and I haven't asked her yet but I'm going to tonight.

"This room is awesome!" Marina sighs in comfort and flops down on our bed. It's so comfortable.

"I know. When's the last time you could relax like this?" I say with a smile.

"I can barely remember." She says, smiling peacefully with her eyes closed.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight?" I ask.

She smiles widely. "I would love that."

"Great."

Her eyes widen in horror and I freak out. Is there a Mog behind me or something?

"What? Are you okay?" I gasp.

"What am I going to wear?" She frets.

She was freaking out over what she's going to wear.

Girls.

"You could wear a paper bag for all I care. You'd still look beautiful." She smiles again and I say a silent thank you to Reynolds for his advice: always compliment her.

"I think I'm going to have to go shopping." She says finally, after going through the wardrobe.

"You don't have to do that." I say, rolling my eyes.

"I do, Eight. I'm not wearing some daggy outfit to dinner." She says.

There's no stopping her from going so I just nod, giving up. "Okay, have fun."

"Oh, no. You're coming with me." She grins evilly.

"Uh... I'm really not the guy for that. Maybe Ella and Six will go with you... a girl's day?" I say hopefully.

"And," I add, thinking of a great idea, "I want to be surprised when I see your outfit."

"Okay then. You get out of it. _This _time_._" She laughs and kisses me. "See you tonight."

She leaves to go shopping with the girls.

Okay. So what am _I _going to wear?

Xxx

"No way." Nine says. "There is no way you're wearing that on a date."

I frown. "What's wrong with that?"

I'm holding up my usual denim shorts and shirt.

"Well, it looks like you've made zero effort and that's what you always wear." Nine says bluntly.

John nods. "Sarah used to spend hours getting ready for our dates. The least I could do was wear something nice."

I guess it makes sense. But spending money on nice outfits isn't really my thing.

"So, what do I wear?" I say.

"I've got a pair of pants you can wear. Then just grab a nice shirt and you can borrow Nine's shoes." John says.

"Well that's all done then." I say, sighing in relief. "This is harder than I thought."

Xxx

**Marina**

Eight asked me out on a date. We're going to dinner.

I looked through my wardrobe and I have nothing to wear. Nothing.

I can't go to dinner in my daggy tracksuit pants and sloppy jumper. What would Eight think?

I know, I know, he said I could wear a paper bag and I'd still look beautiful, but it's all talk. I wouldn't be able to pull that off. I need something that will make his eyes pop.

"What about this?" Ella says cheekily, holding up a dress that looks like it was made for Sister Dora.

"Oh, sure. Maybe I should just take Eight's eyes out so he can't see me." I giggle.

"What about this one?" Six asks, holding up a black skater skirt. I nod. It's my style.

"Very nice." Ella says approvingly. "You know, you're going to have to wear a cropped top and heels with that."

I sigh. I hate heels, but I'll wear them for Eight. Good thing he's taller than me.

We decide on a pink cropped t-shirt and some black pumps. It's going to look great and I didn't spend too much money on it, which is good. Hopefully I'll wear it again.

"And, we're doing your makeup." Six grins.

I get my makeup done by a lady at the shops and by the end of the whole ordeal, it actually doesn't look that bad. My hair's done as well, just straight as usual but it looks shinier. My eyelashes look longer because I'm wearing mascara, which is awesome.

When we get back to the hotel, I rush to Six and Ella's room so that Eight doesn't see me before the date.

I hear Six talking to Eight in the hall.

"Yeah, she'll meet you out here in about an hour." She's saying.

I miss Eight's reply because he's talking too quietly. Six laughs.

"You'll be fine." She says.

She comes inside and starts to help me get ready.

An hour later, and I'm finally ready. The outfit's on and my makeup still looks good. Six sprays me with perfume and Ella snaps some photos.

"Ella!" I say, giggling.

"I need some photos of this. We won't see it much." She laughs.

"You look really pretty, Marina." Six says. "Now go have fun."

I smile. I'm nervous, of course, but with my new outfit, I'm more confident.

Xxx

**Eight **

I'm waiting in Nine and John's room nervously. I hope the date goes well – I'm sure Marina will look beautiful.

"That's an hour, Eight. Go have fun." Nine says.

I nod. My palms are starting to sweat and I wipe them on a towel.

"You'll be fine, Eight. She's your girlfriend, not some random." John says with a smile. "It'll go fine."

I nod and wait outside Six's room.

When Marina walks out, my jaw hits the floor.

Wow.

She's wearing a black skirt with a pink t-shirt that shows of the bottom of her stomach, with black high heels. Her eyes sparkle and she grins at me.

"You ready?" She asks.

I manage to say something like 'uh gah blah'. I take a breath and try again.

"I can't wait."

We walk to a restaurant nearby and find a table.

"You look beautiful." I say to her and she blushes.

"Thanks." She smiles again. "You look very handsome."

"This is a really nice place." She adds.

We both order and she keeps smiling the whole time.

"Thank you, by the way." Marina says.

"For what?" What did I do again?

"For this. For tonight. It's really fun." She kisses me.

Xxx

After the date, I can't stop smiling. I've had the best time and it's just made me love Marina even more. I can't imagine ever leaving her and I hope she feels the same way about me.

I can't wait to do it again.

Xxx

**Marina**

Best date ever. Eight is so thoughtful. It's made me realise how much I really do love him. I can't wait to do it again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the last chapter, I know it was really rushed at the end, but I was in a hurry to catch a plane and I wanted to update before we left! I know this chapter is short, but the next one's going to have some more action!**

**I'm super duper sorry about this, but I won't be able to update frequently from now on. I can guarantee an update at least once every 3 weeks, but because of my exams coming up and all, it's going to be tough. But, in eight weeks I'm on holidays and there will be frequent updates then.**

**I'm going to continue with this story until they make it back to Lorien, because I think it would be better that way, but I promise it's still going to be a Navrina story!**

**Until next time! Please review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Eight**

"So?" Nine pounces on me as soon as I walk in the door. "How was it?"

He wants every detail, as usual.

I'm sure I've got a goofy smile on my face, which isn't surprising. Actually, I've always got that smile when I'm with Marina.

"It was great." I say, grinning. John whoops, glad that I was successful.

"Did everything go smoothly?" He asks.

"Without a hitch. She looked amazing as well." My eyes glaze over as I think about her.

"Hey!" Nine snaps his fingers in front of my face. "More details!"

"Nine, you're an idiot." John rolls his eyes.

"It's only because he can't get any girls for himself." I say, mock-pitifully.

"Come on, dude, we all know I'm a ladies' man." Nine puffs his chest out.

"Uh, sure." John laughs.

Xxx

**Marina**

After the date with Eight, I go to Six and Ella's room to change.

"You're back!" Ella squeals and hugs me.

"So, what was it like?" Six grins at me and I laugh.

"It was awesome. He took me to this gorgeous restaurant and the food was amazing! He was so sweet." Hopefully, after the war, we'll get more chances to go on dates like that.

"That's great!" Six says, thrilled that our first date was a success.

Xxx

**Eight**

When Marina comes into our room, I'm already changed out of my date clothes. They were uncomfortable.

Only for Marina would I wear those things.

"Hey," She says brightly.

"I missed you." I say, grinning, and kiss her.

"It was only ten minutes." She laughs and I grin. "Now, cover your eyes. I have to change."

I cover my eyes, complaining.

"Keep them closed." She threatens.

I peek through my fingers and she turns.

"Eight!" She squeals and pulls a shirt on quickly. "I told you not to look!"

I laugh and she mock-glares at me.

"Relax, I didn't see anything." I grin at her.

"Sure, sure." She rolls her eyes.

"I had fun tonight." I have no idea why I was nervous in the first place. John was right. It's Marina. There's nothing to be scared of.

She smiles. "Me too."

We kiss again and there's no where I'd rather be. Well, unless you count Lorien. But I wouldn't want to be there unless Marina was there too.

"Where's our next date going to be?" Marina asks curiously.

"You'll have to wait and see." I say teasingly. She hates secrets.

Xxx

**Marina**

We're on the road again now. Our time in Illinois was short, but I had a great time. It was nice to relax for a couple of days and not have to train. Soon, when we reach our destination, we'll be training again until we're ready to fight Setrakus Ra.

Everyone but Nine, Eight and I are asleep. I'm trying to stay awake for Nine's sake because he's driving.

"Marina?" Nine asks.

"What?"

"If you had to choose between making out with me and killing Eight, what would you chose?" He asks, winking.

"That's not fair!" Eight protests. "She'd be killing me by making out with you anyway."

Nine laughs. "I forgot about that. Your whole one true love thing."

"Is there a third option? Like making out with a giant squid?" I smirk. "Cause I would pick that one."

"Ouch. That hurt, Marina." Nine says, pretending to cry.

Eight high-fives me and I grin.

"John." Nine complains in a toddler voice to John, who's just woken up. "They're ganging up on me."

"I'm not surprised." John rolls his eyes.

Nine sighs. "I'm all alone here."

Xxx

**Eight**

We've driven pretty far recently, through Indiana. We're about to drive into Ohio, so we're all on the lookout for Mogs.

"No stop offs, you hear? Straight in, straight out." Nine says, giving John, who's driving again, a meaningful look.

"I get it." John sighs and looks out to the horizon. "Twenty miles from the love of my life and I can't even see her." He mutters quietly.

Except everyone who's awake hears it because we've got enhanced hearing. No whispers in this car go unheard.

"I know how you feel, man." I say to him. I glance back to Marina, who's asleep, and realise how grateful I am that I'm not separated from her.

"No you don't. You've got Marina with you every day. I haven't seen Sarah in months." John says bitterly and I sigh.

"Well, I may not know, but I can empathise. I was dead, remember? I thought I was never going to see Marina again, and that hurt." I cringe as I remember my last word. _"Marina..." _

John frowns. "I'm sorry, Eight. I'm just upset because I miss Sarah."

"I know, I know. You'll see her one day. But right now it's too dangerous."

And then, as if to prove my point, our car explodes.


End file.
